La apuesta
by Magua
Summary: Eso era. Una apuesta. Una simple apuesta que les cambió la vida. Un viaje a una isla tropical. El peor hotel de la historia. Un conquistador y un hombre vestido de mujer. Un encuentro y el inicio de una nueva historia. Todo a raíz de una sencilla apuesta. EdxRoy. UA. Reto con Shimmy Tsu.


Jojojo, bueno pues este fic es fruto de una apuesta que tengo con una amiga cuyo nick es Shimmy Tsu. Los puntos que debía cumplir los pongo en las notas de autor de abajo para no fastidiarlo todo desde el principio xD

Es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo (ups demasiadas u's xD), pero a mí se me hizo bastante divertido de escribir.

Ya me diréis xD

Buena suerte y ánimo, lectores :D

Advertencia: Este fic es T por el lenguaje soez de nuestro querido Edward, nada más xD

**La apuesta.**

-¡Vete al cuerno!

Y el vestido voló majestuoso, agitándose como una bandera comunista hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes del cuarto.

Edward Elric dedicó una mirada furibunda a la obediente prenda y soltó aire por la nariz al estilo de un toro de dibujos animados enfadado.

Se sentó al borde de su cama de golpe, pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras suspiraba para intentar calmarse. Los ojos entornados, el vestido derribado y un estuche de maquillaje destripado sobre su moqueta frente a un espejo, eso era todo lo que definía la vida de nuestro protagonista en aquel momento.

Bueno, eso y la apuesta que lo había llevado a su situación actual. La sonrisa de Alphonse Elric, su hermano, compañero de travesuras y eterno rival, que esbozaba conforme le iba desgranando paso a paso la idea que había iluminado su cabeza.

Un trato. Un viaje. Una victoria y un billete directo al paraíso terrenal durante unos días. ¿A cambio? Una noche de vergüenza y un número de teléfono de algún crédulo memo. Si lo conseguía su hermanito le pagaría un viaje a una isla tropical; si no, él le costearía los gastos al otro. Tampoco es que perdiese mucho. Todo le valía si se quitaba de en medio a ese pesado, pero puestos a elegir él prefería ser el que se broncease bajo el sol.

Se puso en pie de nuevo. Al menos no estaba tan histérico como unos segundos antes.

Arrastró los pies en su camino de regreso hacia el vestido y sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando estiró el brazo para recogerlo del suelo donde yacía arrugado y solitario. Todo su cuerpo parecía más rígido, como una máquina mal engrasada, y sentía como si su interior chirriase de disgusto al contemplarlo.

Finalmente se envalentonó, de un brusco movimiento se enfundó el vestido con infinita torpeza, coló la cabeza por el agujero equivocado y a punto estuvo de rasgarlo a mordiscos de pura desesperación. Cuando se miró al espejo no sabía si reír o llorar.

Su reflejo era el de un chico/chica/ser vivo despeinado, inquieto y mal vestido. Los ojos dorados de su otro yo le mostraron su mirada indignada y un chico que dejaba su orgullo a un lado para plantar su trasero en una playa perdida. Su riguroso examen también le mostró una chica que llevaba un ceñido vestido rojo. Una chica mona, sí, algo masculina, no se podía negar, pero por muy 'mona' que pudiese estar, su pecho era plano como una tabla de planchar.

Giró la cabeza despacio, sintiendo los músculos de su interior en tensión, contrarios a lo que estaba haciendo y a lo que aún quedaba por hacer, y se encontró con el sujetador de relleno que descansaba sobre la cama. Como en una película de terror barata, Ed sintió que le devolvía la mirada y que, conforme avanzaba a paso tembloroso hacia él, unas carcajadas malvadas provenientes del sujetador hacían temblar las paredes de su cuarto. 'El sujetador maldito', la mejor película de terror, disponible en el cerebro del Elric desde aquel preciso instante.

-Cállate, joder –gruñó entre dientes y se hizo con la prenda de un tirón, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios. Su hermano le debía una y de las grandes.

Le tomó más de media hora descifrar el complejo problema de mantener la prenda firme y bien colocada sobre sus pectorales. Tras ajustarla añadió un par de mandarinas –idea de su brillante hermano- y consiguió una bonita talla 90 que luciría como si fueran auténticas esa noche.

Ed se contempló una vez más en el espejo. El vestido mostraba sus piernas desnudas. Por suerte las tenía largas –y aquello no era lo único largo que tenía, nenas- y se había hecho la cera esa misma tarde. Había llorado un _poquito_, pero el resultado tampoco lo dejaba muy insatisfecho. Aunque, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sus facciones seguían siendo demasiado marcadas y sus brazos muy musculosos.

Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo: ni un ciego le echaría un polvo aquella noche.

Pero Edward Elric no se iba a dejar vencer por las barreras del sexo. No era tan débil.

Además un viaje estaba en juego. Cinco días lejos de su hermano.

Todo lo demás, dignidad incluida, podía irse al cuerno.

El siguiente inconveniente era su brazo derecho. O lo que en algún momento de su vida lo había sido. Ahora era una de las prótesis de acero más avanzadas del mercado, un conocido automail. Rico en carbono y ligero como una pluma, nenas, ¿a qué esperáis?

No, definitivamente su automail siempre había sido su mayor inconveniente a la hora de ligar. Nadie quería a un manco con un pedazo de metal pegado al cuerpo. Pero tampoco iba a hundirse en su propia miseria. Sus padres habían perdido la vida en un accidente que a él solo le había costado un brazo. Una ganga, si se miraba desde esa perspectiva.

Aunque aquella noche Edward no podía permitirse lucir su prótesis con la desenvoltura habitual que poseía porque estaba de caza. Y las presas son más fáciles de atraer con carne de primera que con cualquier carroña.

Se puso una rebeca blanca holgada que le cubría hasta las muñecas y dejó sus guantes de tela claros sobre la coqueta, listos para poner el punto y final a su disfraz cuando fuera necesario.

Se peinó con calma. Cepillarse el pelo era una de las cosas que más le gustaban en el mundo, así que lo hizo sin prisa y dispersó su nerviosismo a cada nueva pasada del cepillo. Se puso un moldeador en el flequillo para ondularlo un poco y fulminó con la mirada el diminuto mechón rubio que arruinaba su cuidado peinado alzándose por encima de su cabeza como una antena minúscula. Resistió los deseos de peinarla porque sabía que ponerla en un sitio decente era como pedir a la brújula de Jack Sparrow que señalase siempre hacia el norte.

Después venía lo malo.

Se inclinó sobre el espejo, cepillo aplicador cargado de rímel en mano, y se preparó para sufrir un poco más. Su manaza metálica temblaba y estuvo a punto de ensartarse un ojo con el condenado 'palito' repleto de pelillos en un extremo antes de lograr un resultado medio decente. Repitió el proceso en el otro ojo intentando no cerrarlo sin querer de los nervios.

Cuando tocó el turno a los labios solo partió la barra unas tres veces antes de pintárselos por completo. Se salió por las comisuras y tuvo que apartar la pintura con los dedos, pero por suerte fue bastante más diestro en aquella ocasión.

Dos brochazos del colorete y estaba listo. A la mierda la sombra de ojos, él ya había tenido bastante jodienda para una sola noche.

Su pelo era largo y descansaba sobre sus hombros en una dorada catarata que se extendía hasta sus codos. De alguna forma hacerse pasar por mujer le pegaba más a él que a su hermano, porque un hombre con una peluca barata haciéndose pasar por mujer no suele resultar demasiado atractivo. Se puso sus guantes con un rápido movimiento. No quedó ni rastro de su automail entre tantas prendas, así que por fin pudo anotarse una pequeña victoria en su contador mental.

La guinda del pastel le aguardaba debajo de la cama, diez centímetros por encima del nivel del suelo, paciente. Rojos, atrevidos, salvajes incluso, los tacones de aguja esperaban tranquilamente al desgraciado que debía llevarlos.

Edward sabía que le iban a doler los pies. Lo sabía incluso antes de haberse apoyado. Lo supo con solo verlos y lo confirmaba con ellos puestos.

Con las agujas puestas sobre las baldosas de su piso y su trasero aun descansando en la seguridad del borde de su cama, tragó saliva. Las piernas le temblaban y ni siquiera se había incorporado.

Que las diosas me asistan, pensó mientras se ponía en pie. Sus rodillas se agitaban como gelatina pero no cayó. Logró salvar los tres metros que lo separaban de la puerta y se hizo de un tirón con el bolsito color crema que su hermano le había prestado para la ocasión. Se había criado con él y aún no sabía por qué mierda tenía esas cosas en su cuarto, y siendo sincero jamás le iba a preguntar.

Aferrado al marco de la puerta la cerró con llave y se arrastró, porque a aquellos pasos de pingüino cojo que llevaba no se le podía llamar caminar, hacia el ascensor.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos con ellos puestos y ya tenía ganas de volver a su habitación y lanzarlos por la ventana. Lanzarlos y verlos caer mientras soltaba una carcajada malvada de asesino psicópata. Y después arrancarse el sujetador y destrozarlo a mordiscos.

En el ascensor una de sus vecinas le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ed le dedicó una sonrisa forzada mientras se pellizcaba el brazo por la espalda.

Controla tus pensamientos, demonios, que ya estabas poniendo otra vez cara de loco.

Así lo hizo, puso un bozal a la vocecita que le exigía desnudarse allí mismo y se centró en su dolor de pies. Quería sentarse y descansar, pero la apuesta seguía en pie y su viaje era demasiado valioso para dejarlo ir por unos estúpidos zapatos demasiado crecidos.

No, Edward Elric no se iba a rendir. Él era más fuerte que los tacones y lo iba a demostrar.

O eso pensó hasta que recordó que todavía debía llevarlos por más de cuatro horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminó casi de puntillas sobre el asfalto. Por suerte el frescor de la noche había enfriado las carreteras y aceras, así que sus pies descalzos no sufrieron más de lo necesario. Mantenía los ojos clavados en el suelo para asegurarse de no pisar nada peligroso y, tras quince minutos caminando, llegó a la entrada del bar que su hermano había sugerido.

Lo habían abierto hace poco, por lo que no debía temer a ser reconocido por alguno de los camareros. Recargó la espalda en la pared del local a escasos centímetros de la puerta y procedió a ponerse de nuevo los tacones.

Pocos minutos le habían bastado para darse cuenta de que no había nacido para llevarlos puestos. Mejor descalzo y entero que elegante y desdentado, ¿no?

Tenía las plantas de los pies negras de la suciedad que plagaba las calles de su ciudad pero tampoco se preocupó demasiado. Apartó la que pudo con las manos, se colocó sus tacones y abrió la puerta del bar con renovado entusiasmo, inspirando hondo.

Llegaba la segunda parte de su apuesta, que resultaba también ser la más divertida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos horas más tarde Edward Elric parecía estar envuelto en una oscura aura de autocompasión. Se encogía sobre su mesa de aluminio, hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos, sentado en un taburete que parecía demasiado alto para él. Sobre éste tres vasos vacíos con los restos de hielo y hierbabuena de su mojito.

En toda la velada no había conseguido ligar con nadie, ya fuera hombre o mujer, y no entendía por qué. Iba bien vestido, se mostraba seguro de sí mismo y sabía que su mirada era encantadora.

Entonces, ¿qué diantres pasaba aquella noche?

Soltó un quejido ahogado contra su rebeca y cerró los ojos, acunado por la música electrónica que zumbaba en sus oídos.

Solo le quedaba esperar un milagro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roy Mustang tampoco estaba siendo un cazador satisfactorio aquella noche.

Situado en el mismo bar a unas cuantas mesas del rubio deprimido, el mayor rompecorazones de Central estaba siendo rechazado una, otra y otra vez más por las distintas mujeres del lugar.

No tenía ni idea del por qué. Se había asegurado de colocarse su mejor camisa oscura, sus vaqueros preferidos que marcaban justamente donde había que marcar y sus zapatillas Mustang de lona roja. Era un bomboncito andante, ¿no?

Después de que la décima en una misma noche le diera calabazas, Roy pensó que tal vez su fama de conquistador y rompecorazones se había propagado por la ciudad. Maldita fuera su suerte, y eso que había cambiado de bar para intentar no llamar demasiado la atención.

Se apartó los mechones negros que le cubrían los ojos con una mano mientras buscaba a su siguiente presa con la mirada.

La encontró descansando en una mesa. Una cascada de cabello dorado caía por sus hombros y espalda y sus largas pestañas descansaban en un aparente sueño reparador. Era una chica preciosa, algo musculosa, no se podía negar, pero tras tantos desplantes no podía ponerse quisquilloso.

Además, las rubias le volvían loco.

Atravesó el bar sin perderla de vista y fue apreciando poco a poco más detalles de su futura conquista. No era de rasgos finos, tenía un encanto que rozaba lo masculino. Aquella podría ser la razón de su soledad.

Bueno, aquella y el hecho de que hubiera un armario de dos metros sentado unas mesas más atrás con los ojos clavados en ella y una expresión de 'Te mataré si te acercas' que echaba para atrás.

Aunque Mustang era un lobo solitario que perseguía la carne que deseaba sin importarle lo demás. Por suerte, si las cosas se ponían peligrosas su madre le había dotado de unas piernas bien largas con las que escapar.

Tercer o cuarto gin-tonic en mano y su mejor sonrisa en el rostro, Roy Mustang se hizo con taburete que quedaba libre justo enfrente de _su_ chica. Apoyó el codo en la mesa al lado de donde había depositado su bebida, dejó caer la barbilla en su mano, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente para darse un aspecto más adorable, y estiró su mano libre en dirección a la muchacha durmiente con la intención de despertarla y, de paso, empezar su juego de amor.

Metros atrás, el hombretón con pintas de oso apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

Roy le dedicó una brevísima sonrisa de victoria y le guiñó un ojo, picarón, antes de volver toda su atención a la chica que aquella noche caería en sus redes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que Ed sintió en su superficial letargo fue las yemas de unos dedos que acariciaban su rostro. Primero despacio, con infinita cautela y precaución, como si temieran algo, pero luego tornándose más agresivas y confiadas, deslizándose desde su frente hasta su barbilla pasando sobre los párpados y los labios. Se detuvieron unos segundos de más a jugar con su nariz respingona, hundiendo la punta ligeramente y luego apartándose para que tomara su posición inicial, como un niño pequeño que juega con un globo de agua.

Contuvo un suspiro de placer. Le gustaban las caricias. Desde que tenía memoria había adorado las cosquillas, los masajes y los roces cariñosos que le daban sus padres. Dejó a aquellos dedos desconocidos seguir con su juego hasta que se pasaron de la raya y comenzaron a descender por su cuello.

El vello de la nuca se le erizó, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos y de una bofetada apartó la mano intrépida. Quienquiera que hubiera iniciado el roce era un pervertido demasiado descarado.

Su mirada fue a encontrarse con unos iris negros como el carbón de un brillo divertido y arrebatador a partes iguales. El desconocido tenía la sonrisa más bonita que Ed había visto en su vida y unos labios tan rojos y finos que no supo si eran reales o fruto del sueño en el que segundos antes había estado sumido.

Era un chico joven, de unos diecinueve años tal vez, vestido de una forma casual que de alguna forma conseguía hacer atractiva. Se sujetaba la mano que acababa de golpear y la acunaba en su pecho, pero su sonrisa y mirada seguían clavadas en Ed.

Si sus vidas hubieran sido una novela romántica, el autor habría dicho que el mundo se detuvo para ellos y que solo estaban los dos en ese preciso instante, mas la vida no es un relato de ficción y a Ed nunca le había gustado quedarse quieto durante demasiado tiempo, así que habló:

-¿Se puede saber qué coño estabas haciendo?

El extraño arqueó las cejas. Nadie se espera que una jovencita de apariencia tan recatada pueda tener la boca de un camionero, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa seguía en sus labios a pesar de todo.

-Discúlpeme, fue un momento de debilidad. Es usted preciosa, señorita –y Ed sintió como si el brillo de sus ojos negros se volviese unos tonos más oscuro y profundo. Aquel hombre definitivamente sabía cómo conquistar a las chicas, aunque claro, ese día había metido un poco la pata. Recargó sus codos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia Edward-. Soy Mustang, preciosa, _inevitably yours_.

Torció su sonrisa los grados justos para añadirle una agresividad atrayente.

Ed sonrió para sí mismo. Por fin comenzaba la fiesta.

Imitó el movimiento del tal Mustang, quedando los rostros de ambos a un palmo de distancia, y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y tiene el señor Zapatilla algún nombre propio o se contenta con ser solo una marca?

Aquello lo sorprendió. Durante unos instantes la sonrisa artificial se borró y su rostro se tornó confuso, pero pronto la máscara de conquistador y chico malo retornó a su sitio. Aun así se apartó de la mesa para dejar una distancia de seguridad entre los dos. Y ya de paso tomar algo de aire fresco, que el ambiente parecía caldearse en aquel bar.

-Roy. Roy Mustang. ¿Y tú?

Vaya si iba rápido aquel tipo. Ya había pasado del trato formal a un estilo que indicaba cierto apego.

Era algo molesto, pero si su querido recién conocido hubiera huido despavorido por sus modales de cazurro no habría merecido la pena malgastar saliva con él.

-Soy… -a punto estuvo de decirle Edward Elric, el que te enseñará modales de verdad contra la pared del baño, pero logró callarse a tiempo. Pensó rápido-… Erika Edwards.

Él se lo creyó y Ed fue bautizado con un nuevo nombre por una noche. No le había quedado tan mal.

-Pues es un placer, Erika, y dime ¿qué hacías aquí sola?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hablaron largo y tendido sobre la soltería de la pobre Erika, que, inocente pero malhablada, aún no ha conocido el placer de yacer con un hombre. Hablaron de cómo había ido a ese bar en busca del amor de su vida, momento que Mustang aprovechó para tirarse un par de pegotes, un amor con el que compartiría el resto de sus días y tendrían hijos.

Hablaron de lo mucho que a Erika le gustaban los tacones que llevaba y de lo bien que le sentaba la rebeca. De todo un poco. Mentiras a tutiplén, se podría decir.

Ni Ed sabía que podía llegar a ser tan buen mentiroso.

A pesar de todo, Roy había resultado ser una compañía agradable, un buen hablador y un espectador atento, de los que callan, escuchan y luego dan su opinión. Y, entre frase y frase, aprovechando que su compañera llevaba todo el peso de la conversación, daba un nuevo trago a su bebida.

Trago tras trago, historia tras historia, el nivel de compañerismo subió tanto como el alcohol a la cabeza del pobre conquistador. Él, que no solía emborracharse cuando salía a ligar, se había visto engatusado por las palabras de su recién conocida. Su voz era agradable, y además así tenía la excusa perfecta para contemplar sus preciosos ojos dorados, cada uno de sus movimientos, como las emociones se reflejaban en ellos. Era una visión perfecta.

Edward ni se percató de que los ojos de su compañero se iban gradualmente oscureciendo y vidriando.

En cierto momento Roy se hizo con un pañuelo que guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos y valiéndose del bolígrafo que Ed le tenía, garabateó su teléfono móvil con mano temblorosa.

Edward Elric, alias Erika Edwards, ya tenía lo que había ido a buscar. Estaba que saltaba en su silla de felicidad. Se lo restregaría a su hermano en los morros en cuanto que lo viera y saldría de aquella apestosa ciudad lo más pronto posible.

Sí, tenía lo que quería, pero se quedó allí sentado hablando con el muchacho que se apellidaba como unas zapatillas.

¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Relatando estaba su infancia como Erika en España, donde tuvo un pastor alemán al que llamó Rosco, cuando su burbuja fantasiosa estalló de un golpe seco. Roy Mustang se había derrumbado sobre la mesa y su sexto gin-tonic medio lleno se le había derramado encima.

Ed chasqueó la lengua. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no aguantan ni unos tragos.

En el fondo se sentía preocupado pero no lo dejó entrever.

Estiró un brazo hacia su compañero y le tomó el pulso de la muñeca. Estaba vivo al menos.

Mirando estaba Ed a su alrededor en busca de una mano amiga cuando se topó con un tipo enorme de músculos de hierro. Llevaba unos pantalones negros de cuero apretados y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que dejaba a la vista unos brazos peludos con músculos como pelotas de tenis.

Edward Elric sintió como su corazón se encogía pero Erika Edwards forzó su mejor sonrisa.

-H-Hola –dijo con la voz más clara que pudo emplear.

Estaba vestido de chica, un acosador de dos metros acababa de plantarse frente a él y el único tipo que parecía interesante en aquel tugurio estaba borracho y desmayado sobre su mesa.

Menuda nochecita.

-¿Estás bien, preciosa? –tenía una voz grave y profunda que casi parecía salir de una grieta abismal. Sus enormes ojos marrones recorrieron todo su cuerpo antes de aterrizar en la figura inconsciente de Roy-. ¿Te ha molestado? –Ed negó con la cabeza sin decir palabra y el armario viviente frunció el ceño, retornando su atención al otro chico, que parecía un palo a su lado-. Tengo un asunto pendiente con este. ¿Te importaría dejarnos a solas?

Edward sabía que tenía ante sí dos opciones muy distintas.

La más fácil era sin duda dejar al chico zapatilla con aquel oso y salir por patas aprovechando su distracción. El otro camino era bastante más cuesta arriba. Pero bueno, ¿desde cuándo Ed había tomado el sendero simple?

Aquel mequetrefe le acababa de regalar un viaje a una isla tropical, ¿qué menos que salvarle el trasero?

Así que se lanzó por el camino que amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

-Oh, osito mío, gracias por venir a saludarme, pero mi primito y yo tenemos que irnos ya, es tarde –la bilis subió por su garganta a cada nueva palabra. Tampoco era para tanto, podía con eso y más.

Por desgracia el 'osito' no era tan crédulo como Mustang y bloqueó a Ed en cuanto vio sus intenciones de acercarse al moreno.

Aunque en perspicacia y agudeza nadie superaba a la mente de nuestro protagonista. Hizo como que escribía sobre un pañuelo y le tendió el número de teléfono de Mustang al hombretón. Este lo tomó, sin entender del todo.

Para cuando hubo apartado la vista del trozo de papel Edward ya había pasado un brazo por los hombros de Roy y se disponía a llevarlo hacia la salida.

-Ahí tienes mi número, guapo. Llámame –aquello último lo murmuró más que dijo con su voz más sensual, la sexy y ronca y le guiñó un ojo.

El armario empotrado se la quedó mirando boquiabierto y excitado.

Siguió mirándola mientras el nuevo amor de su vida arrastraba a Roy en dirección a la puerta y la abría de una patada nada delicada.

En aquella ocasión no trató de detenerlos.

Bajo la vista hasta el papel y se percató de la caligrafía irregular de la mujer. Ni que estuviera borracha.

Con una sonrisa boba guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y regresó a su asiento unas mesas más atrás.

Edward por su parte nada más salir se deshizo de los tacones de dos patadas y los mandó a Dios sabe dónde. Después cargó en brazos a Roy como si fuera una princesa demasiado masculina escapada de un cuento de Disney. Era más rápido cargarlo que tirar de él. ¡Aquel chiquillo pesaba como un saco de plomo!

Podría haberlo dejado tirado en algún contenedor y no lo hubiera vuelto a ver en su vida, pero ahora que le había dado el número de Mustang, a aquel gordo sobre-musculado, necesitaba una prueba de que aquella noche había logrado hacerse con un tío.

Así que le echó coraje a la cazuela y se encaminó hacia la casa de su hermano, prueba viviente de su éxito borracha entre sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roy Mustang despertó diez horas más tarde en el asiento trasero de un Opel Astra plateado con un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que tampoco había bebido tanto.

Lo segundo, que cuando se había quedado frito estaba en un bar y que aquello no parecía ser uno.

Después vino la sensación de que le iba a estallar la cocorota y no pudo hilvanar pensamientos coherentes durante unos minutos.

Entonces, cuando la teoría de que unos traficantes de órganos iban a hacer de las suyas con su joven y atractivo cuerpo adolescente empezaba a fraguar en su cabeza, reconoció la cabellera dorada del que estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor.

-¡Erika! –exclamó.

Al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues mil agujas de punzante dolor atravesaron su interior a la vez.

Soltó un quejido y como respuesta obtuvo un chasquido de lengua.

-Soy Edward Elric, para que te enteres, chico zapatilla. Tengo veinticuatro años y un pene enorme. ¿Quieres verlo?

Si no lo callaba su dolor de cabeza aquel niño rubio se encargaba de hacerlo.

Roy lo observó patidifuso.

Llevaba unas converse negras, unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camisa blanca de manga larga con un gran 'Fuck life' impreso en ella. El pelo estaba recogido en una larga trenza y en una de sus orejas brillaba un piercing de plata.

¿Dónde había quedado Erika, la chica del vestido?

Desde su asiento en la parte de atrás podía apreciar la agresiva conducción del rubio. Siempre iba veinte kilómetros por encima del límite de velocidad, pero aún no se habían saltado ni un solo semáforo.

Manejaba como un bruto pero lo hacía bien. Su mano izquierda siempre sobre el volante, unas veces tensa otras relajada, casi dormida, mientras la derecha, que iba enguantada, se encargaba de los cambios de marcha y de ayudar a la izquierda en el manejo del volante.

-¿Adónde vives? –preguntó de pronto. Su voz seca, firme y tensa como su brazo izquierdo cuando un idiota le había adelantado por la derecha.

Roy tragó saliva sin lograr deshacer el nudo que aprisionaba su garganta. Necesitaba una mentira y rápido. Pero su embotado cerebro no parecía por la labor.

-Yo… n-no sé…

No había sido convincente en absoluto y Ed le dirigió una mirada furiosa a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Mira niño no me toques la moral, ¿eh? Que estoy a punto de irme de vacaciones.

-¿A dónde?

-No te interesa.

-Si me dices a dónde vas yo te digo a dónde vivo.

El silencio los envolvió durante unos segundos. Finalmente Ed asintió.

-A las islas Luxury.

Roy no tenía ni la mínima idea de dónde iban a parar aquellas islas, pero asintió como si lo supiera.

-Me voy contigo.

Ed se quedó unos instantes en shock. Realizó una maniobra brusca en la que atravesó los dos carriles de la autopista para ir a la zona de frenado de emergencia que había casi al lado del arcén de un solo movimiento.

Una vez detenido el coche, inspiró hondo un par de veces antes de volverse hacia el otro, que se limitaba a mantener la boca cerrada.

-Perdona, ¿dónde has dicho que vivías?

Se notaba al kilómetro que estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no partirle la cara contra la puerta allí mismo.

Terror era una palabra demasiado débil para definir lo que sentía Roy Mustang mirando aquellos redondos ojos dorados que despedían rabia.

-Me he ido de casa.

Tuvo que admitirlo. Si no lo decía voluntariamente tenía la impresión de que Ed se lo sacaría a puñetazos.

-Pues ahora mismo vas a volver.

-No.

-Déjate de niñerías, ¿eh, Zapatillas?

-Lo dice el que iba vestido de chica.

Roy se arrepintió tan pronto como lo hubo dicho de sus palabras.

De repente sintió una mano cerrándose alrededor de su garganta.

-¿Dónde… demonios… vives? –inspiraba a cada palabra para tratar de relajarse sin mucho éxito.

A Roy ya empezaba a faltarle el aire y su cabeza le daba incluso más vueltas.

-Donde tú vayas –murmuró, sus manos apretando la de Ed sin conseguir soltarla.

Hasta que el rubio pareció tomar una decisión que no involucraba su muerte y lo liberó. Cayó de vuelta al asiento como un peso muerto y tomó el aire que le faltaba a base de desesperadas bocanadas. Mientras tanto Ed retornó su atención al coche, giró la llave para encender el motor y se reintegró en el constante flujo de automóviles de la autopista en cuestión de segundos.

-Haz lo que quieras, de todas formas es demasiado tarde para volver a dejarte. Tú te pagas el vuelo, el hotel y todos los demás gastos. Si no puedes me importa una mierda. Vienes bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Roy, aun abrazándose la garganta, asintió como pudo. Miles de preguntas flotaban en su mente pero las silenció todas.

Ya habría tiempo para enfadar al rubito travesti.

Echó mano de su cartera. Iba corto de pasta, pero algo le decía que las islas Luxury no eran un destino muy solicitado.

Inspiró profundamente, se hundió en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Su cabeza ardía, iba a irse de viaje con un tipo desconocido y no sabía ni a dónde se dirigía.

Ed encendió la radio y Ed Sheeran interrumpió el silencio con su voz cálida y melodiosa.

_We could fly to Berlin, Tokyo or Jamaica…_

_We can go where you want,_

_say the word and I'll take ya._

_But I'd rather stay on the sofa…_

_on the sofa… with you._

Roy esbozó una sonrisa. Al menos ambos tenían los mismos gustos musicales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aparte de ellos solo había diez personas más en el avión. Roy pudo comprar el billete con casi todo lo que traía en su cartera, que apenas eran sesenta euros, y apreció la cara consternada de Ed cuando se dio cuenta de que le tocaría pasar el viaje con él.

Ninguno de los dos lo esperaba, pero las tres horas de viaje se les hicieron bastante cortas.

El tiempo vuela si estás entretenido, y dio la casualidad de que ambos entablaron una conversación fluida tan pronto como la chirriante incomodidad de los primeros minutos se hubo suavizado.

Ed esta vez fue sincero. Le habló de la apuesta, de lo mucho que odiaba aquellos tacones, de su hermano, de que lo había llevado a su casa y se lo había mostrado como si fuera una pieza de caza demasiado valiosa para ganar la apuesta y de lo que llevaba en su maleta de mano, que no era mucho pero sí lo suficiente para dos noches. El moreno admitió que ponerse un vestido por un viaje gratis era un buen trato pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué se había sentido atraído por un hombre vestido de mujer. ¿De verdad había llegado a estar tan desesperado?

Cuando llegó su turno Roy le contó que se había escapado de casa porque estaba harto de escuchar como su madre se tiraba al tío de turno contra la pared se su habitación. Había cogido su cartera y se había marchado al bar del que últimamente la gente no paraba de hablar, donde se habían conocido.

Antes de darse cuenta el avión estaba aterrizando y sus pies ya pisaban las arenas blancas de una playa de aspecto infinito.

Las olas de un color azul verdoso rompían en la orilla y acariciaban la orilla con sus frescas aguas. Había pocas personas tumbadas en la arena y unos cuantos valientes se atrevían a bañarse en el gélido océano para combatir el calor.

A Ed le brillaban los ojos de puro entusiasmo.

En su vida solo había visto la playa en las fotografías de Google y ahora por fin tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de una.

Una mujer del puesto de información les marcó con una cruz el hotel que Ed mencionó y les dedicó una mirada curiosa al verlos. A vista de cualquiera podían pasar por una pareja homosexual, aunque estaban bastante lejos de serlo.

El hotel se llama Esplendoroso y lo más espléndido que tenía era una fachada de madera podrida que se caía a pedazos. Roy esperó al rubio fuera con la excusa de que no tenía dinero para alquilar una habitación cuando en realidad su mayor temor era que el techo se le derrumbase encima.

Ed llegó a la recepción donde se encontró con un hombre barrigón de ojos verdes que ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la telenovela argentina que estaba viendo para tenderle las llaves de la habitación que su hermano le había alquilado.

Estaba en el quinto y último piso. El ascensor tenía un cartelito de 'Averiado', así que le tocó hacer piernas en la escalera mientras maldecía a aquel que compartía su propia sangre por haberle invitado al peor hotel de todo el universo.

La madera de los escalones crujía bajo sus suelas pero por suerte ningún tablón se partió bajo sus pies. Una vez en la quinta planta entró en la habitación número 56 con la llave oxidada que le había dado el hombre para dar con un cuartucho espartano que parecía pertenecer al elenco de una película de terror.

Una cama para dos cubierta por una sábana tan fina, barata y manchada que Ed tomó la decisión de apartarla y dejarla en el suelo. También tenía un armario, una coqueta y un enorme espejo resquebrajado de cuerpo entero justo frente al colchón. Vamos, nada mejor para cuando te despiertas después de una pesadilla. Todo era de madera de mala calidad.

Pasó un dedo por la superficie del espejo, que devolvía la imagen de un chico distorsionado y una cuarta más oscuro de lo que era en realidad, y se encontró con una capa de suciedad que cubría la yema de su índice. Limpieza ante todo, señores.

El baño tenía el espacio justo para un plato de ducha, un lavabo y un váter. En el techo crecían hongos de la humedad y el grifo goteaba produciendo un sonido exasperante.

Con una mueca de asco se apartó de allí, dejó su maleta sobre el escritorio y aprovechando que ya traía el bañador puesto echó a correr escaleras abajo mientras en su cabeza se imaginaba un juego de plataformas en la que él debía saltar sobre los escalones antes de que estos se derrumbasen bajo su cuerpo.

Fue una forma divertida de salvar el pellejo, porque ciertamente varias tablas de madera se partieron y cayeron al suelo segundos después por la fuerza de su carrera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roy Mustang esperó a que su amigo emergiera del antro en el que se iba a hospedar con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza perdida en otros asuntos.

Todavía no sabía dónde iba a dormir, qué iba a comer ni, por cierto, dónde demonios estaban aquellas islas que ahora pisaba.

Estaba, como bien diría Ned Flanders, ¡perdidito, perdidito, perdidito, PERDIDITO!

Pero él no iba a sufrir un ataque de ansiedad. Estaba en una playa. Y en las playas la gente lleva poca ropa. Las _chicas_ llevan poca ropa. No necesitaba más quebraderos de cabeza teniendo tías en bikini.

En esas estaba cuando Ed atravesó la entrada principal jadeando, como si acabara de correr una maratón.

De camino a la playa el rubio le dijo que aquel hotel, a pesar de su aspecto externo, era maravilloso. Tenía un ascensor amplio donde ponían música clásica, una habitación espaciosa, una cama de matrimonio con un cabecero del siglo XVI y un cuarto de baño de mármol.

Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras. Roy lo sabía. Ed también. Pero la verdad a veces puede resultar dolorosa así que ambos se siguieron la corriente, uno a sus mentiras, que solo representaban sus verdaderos deseos, y el otro a su decepcionado colega.

Cuando se plantaron en la orilla del mar se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había traído toalla, así que decidieron bañarse rápido para secarse aprovechando los últimos rayos del sol.

Roy, que no tenía dinero para un bañador, solo se mojó las piernas con las olas que rompían contra su piel, disfrutando el sol que le acariciaba la espalda. Ed compró protector solar del 30 y se embadurnó, primero a él mismo y luego a su acompañante, antes de lanzarse de cabeza al agua con la camisa de manga larga puesta.

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Estaban allí para disfrutar, no para sacar a la luz hechos incómodos.

Lo pasaron bien, de ninguna forma iban a negarlo, y en lo que les pareció muy poco tiempo el sol ya había desaparecido tras las copas de los árboles que colindaban con la playa. Y es que alrededor de esta se extendía un frondoso bosque propio de las playas vírgenes. Solo había tres hoteles en la zona y se erigían en la zona central de la isla, dejando que la vegetación y los animales endémicos se desarrollaran en los alrededores.

Con la marcha de la estrella pronto comenzó a refrescar y regresaron sobre sus pasos de vuelta al hotel.

Mustang caminaba más dubitativo que antes. Ni siquiera había prestado atención a las chicas en bikini porque su mente andaba buscando un sitio en el que pasar la noche.

Se despidieron sin palabras. Agotamiento y ensimismamiento como causas principales de aquella repentina mudez.

Ed saludó al recepcionista, que seguía repantingado en su silla almohadillada viendo telenovelas latinoamericanas, y subió las escaleras esquivando las tablas partidas.

Se asomó por la ventana al llegar arriba para encontrarse a su compañero en el mismo sitio en el que lo había dejado. Ahora que recordaba lo había visto demasiado ausente durante toda la tarde.

No había esbozado ninguna de sus preciosas sonrisas. Las echaba en falta.

-¡MUSTANG! ¡CHICO ZAPATILLA! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas desde allá arriba.

El aludido levantó la cabeza. Desde tan lejos Ed solo veía una cara de pelo oscuro inclinada hacia atrás, pero con eso le bastaba.

Se metió en el cuarto, agarró la sábana asquerosa que había dejado tirada en el suelo y la lanzó por la ventana.

El gigantesco trozo de tela voló como un fantasma blanco hacia los brazos extendidos de Roy. Por suerte no había mucho viento y la sábana pesaba demasiado para ser arrastrada por la brisa.

Cuando la tuvo entre sus manos, Ed se despidió con un gesto y se metió en su cuarto sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Fuera, Roy sonreía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había decidido dormir en la playa para evitar que algún turista listillo le robara lo poco que llevaba encima.

Se gastó sus últimos cinco euros en un par de botellas de cerveza de dos litros y cambió su cartera de cuero por un paquete de Donuts.

Los pies se le hundían en la arena y la brisa marina le golpeaba en la cara, y ya comenzaba a quedarse sin energías para seguir buscando un lugar donde dormir cuando delante de sus narices vio una diminuta estructura que se agitaba con el viento.

Conforme se acercaba se dio cuenta de que parecía ser una lona verde robada de algún negocio que hacía las de tienda de campaña.

Se acercó de puntillas al lugar hasta que se topó con un cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

Era un hombre joven, tal vez un par de años mayor que él, con una descuidada barba de varios días y unos ropajes andrajosos. Yacía tumbado bocarriba, sus ojos dilatados, ojerosos, negros y perdidos clavados en el cielo estrellado y los labios entreabiertos. Parecía estar en trance, como si acabase de tomar drogas o algo parecido.

Roy no se quedó a descubrirlo. Rodeó el cuerpo en cuanto hubo deducido que el chico no necesitaba la tienda de campaña que tanta falta le hacía a él, desclavó las piquetas del suelo e hizo con la tela un gurruño que se puso debajo del brazo.

Echó a correr como si la arena quemase las suelas de sus Mustang y en unos segundos no era más que un punto en la distancia.

Armado con unas botellas de cerveza en las que había gastado sus últimos ahorros y una tienda de campaña que le había robado a un _yonki_, Roy se instaló en la zona donde Ed y él se habían bañado por la tarde.

Estuvo dos horas intentando montar la tienda de una forma más o menos decente hasta que al final logró un resultado parecido al que tenía antes.

Se metió dentro, abrió la primera de las cervezas y devoró los cuatro dulces que se había comprado de una sentada.

Después llegó el momento de dormir y por primera vez se dio cuenta del frío insoportable que hacía en la playa. Se envolvió con la manta que Ed le había lanzado. Estaba algo sucia pero no iba a ponerse quisquilloso cuando sus dientes castañeaban como locos.

No traía cargador para su móvil, aunque tenía un ladrillo llamado Nokia 6110 que por poco y no se iluminaba ni a sí mismo de lo viejo que era, así que no temía por la batería. Aquellos móviles eran duros y resistentes… y baratos.

Dejó el teléfono al lado de su cabeza tras comprobar que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida mientras se envolvía más y más en la sábana muerto de frío. Estaba tiritando.

Y de pronto tuvo una idea.

Agarró la botella de cerveza y la tumbó de tres tragos. A continuación hizo lo mismo con la otra, notando como la sangre volvía a la vida bajo su piel y el color retornaba a sus mejillas.

Si sobrio hacía un frío de muerte, Roy se emborracharía hasta las cejas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En no muy mejores condiciones estaba Edward sobre su cama de matrimonio.

Estaba hecho un ovillo encima del colchón sin nada con que arroparse. Por las ventanas abiertas de par en par se colaba un viento nocturno que arrancaba temblores de su cuerpo encogido, pero no podía cerrarlas porque las bisagras estaban tan oxidadas que amenazaban con quebrarse de solo tocarlas.

Al final optó por irse a dormir al cuarto de baño con la puerta cerrada. Cogió el fino y maltratado colchón y lo arrastró hasta el aseo, lo tumbó como pudo en el escaso espacio que había de una pared a la otra y se echó en él.

El goteo del grifo era molesto, sí, y el espacio reducido, pero era mejor que despertar convertido en un carámbano al día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El estridente tono de llamada de su Nokia lo despertó de madrugada.

Sentía el cerebro aplatanado y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Dos resacas seguidas no podían ser muy sanas.

Pero el móvil seguía aullando justo al lado de su oído ignorando los quejidos de su poseedor.

Lo cogió antes de que le estallasen los sesos sin mirar el remitente de la llamada.

-Hola… -murmuró, masajeándose los párpados con la mano que tenía libre para calmar el dolor.

-Hola, preciosa, ¿te he dicho lo sexy que me parece que tengas la voz ronca?

Roy no empezaba ni a entender. Tenía la boca pastosa y le costaba tener pensamientos coherentes así que no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Me echabas de menos?

Demonios, cierra el pico, que estoy con la resaca…

La voz seguía esperando una respuesta y no tenía pinta de que fuera a colgar si dejaba de contestarle. Únicamente se quedarían los dos sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

Tomó aire a través de una garganta seca.

-¿Quién… eres? –consiguió decir.

El desconocido al otro lado de la línea parecía molesto.

-¿Cómo que quién soy? ¿De verdad no recuerdas a tu osito?

¿Qué osito ni qué mierdas?

Roy entreabrió un ojo y clavó su distorsionada mirada en el techo de la tienda de campaña. Aún estaba oscuro fuera, por lo que no serían ni las cuatro de la mañana.

Volcó una vez más su atención en el extraño, cuyo tono de voz había cambiado repentinamente.

-Aaaah ya sé… te va el rollo duro, ¿eh, preciosa? –respiró con pesadez, como si estuviera haciendo alguna clase de esfuerzo y Roy no pudo contener una mueca de asco al escuchar el sonido húmedo de su respiración atravesando una nariz repleta de mocos.

¿A qué clase de locos les daba su número de teléfono mientras estaba borracho?

-Espero no haberte molestado, acabo de volver del trabajo. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

En cualquier otra circunstancia Mustang le habría colgado tras decirle que sí que había interrumpido sus horas de sueño, pero en aquellos instantes bastante tenía con mantenerse consciente.

-Eeeh… lo mismo que ayer… -musitó, echando un rápido vistazo a su camisa negra y sus vaqueros.

-Oh, eso hace las cosas mucho más fáciles de imaginar. Aquel vestido rojo realmente te sentaba genial –ronroneó la voz que se había tornado ronca y entrecortada junto a su oído.

Roy tragó saliva y se apresuró a apartar el móvil de su oreja cuando escuchó el primer gemido escapándose de su altavoz.

El extraño jadeaba, murmuraba cosas incoherentes y gemía de placer a la vez que su voz temblorosa trataba de hilar una historia coherente de ellos dos en lo que parecía una piscina sin mucho éxito.

Entonces tomó la decisión que en aquel alcoholizado momento de su vida le pareció mejor.

Solo quería que la voz excitada que provenía de su teléfono se callase de una buena vez y que el desconocido fuese a ahogar su éxtasis contra la almohada y que le dejase tranquilo.

Así que se arrastró fuera de la tienda de campaña y se incorporó sobre un par de piernas temblorosas antes de lanzar el móvil con toda la fuerza que pudo acumular al mar.

Cayó cerca de la orilla, no demasiado lejos de donde Roy se encontraba, pero la marea estaba alta y una ola no tardó en engullirlo, llevándose con ella al extraño perdido en su fantástico mundo.

Roy de derrumbó sobre la arena.

Y permaneció allí, inconsciente de las miles de miradas curiosas y asustadas que los turistas le habían dedicado, hasta que Edward Elric lo encontró seis horas después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En efecto Ed dio con un Roy Mustang desmayado, bocabajo y algo babeante de su sueño. Apestaba a alcohol, sudor y mar y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que cogerlo en volandas, hacer caso omiso de las somnolientas preguntas que le dirigió a través de unos labios perezosos, y lanzarlo de cabeza al mar rugiente.

Aquello lo despertó más rápido de lo que esperaba, aunque en el fondo agradecía que no se hubiera ahogado, así se ahorraba tener que ir a rescatarlo.

Observó sus torpes intentos de salir del mar que siempre acababan con un traspié y una nueva caída con una sonrisa boba en los labios. Despierto estaría, pero no libre de la resaca.

Las olas lo arrastraban de vuelta, obligándolo a retroceder todo lo que había avanzado.

Ed se sentó en la arena a una distancia de seguridad y lo dejó hacer. Todavía le quedaba para rato.

Se masajeó la espalda. Le dolían todos los huesos después de haber pasado una de las peores noches de su vida encerrado en un baño para no morir congelado.

Cuando despertó a las nueve sentía que no había descansado en absoluto a pesar de haber dormido un buen puñado de horas. Después fue solo cuestión de engullir el frugal desayuno que venía con la habitación y arrastrar su cansado cuerpo de vuelta a la playa donde le esperaba la única persona que de verdad podía levantarle el ánimo…

Aunque encontrarla borracha no le había subido demasiado la moral, lanzarla al agua sí lo había hecho.

Mientras lo contemplaba chapotear en un triste intento de salir a su encuentro, Ed sintió por primera vez el sudor que bañaba su cuerpo. Llevaba puesta una sudadera roja –su color favorito- a pesar del asfixiante calor que hacía en aquella isla, todo para que el chico Zapatilla no se enterara de su brazo de metal.

Se puso en pie y caminó despacio hacia la orilla hasta que las olas lamieron sus rodillas desnudas y los bajos de su bañador empezaron a empaparse. Al fondo de la cristalina agua le pareció apreciar una mancha oscura y alargada de lo que parecía ser un móvil antiguo. Sacudió la cabeza. El calor ya le estaba haciendo alucinar.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que percibió demasiado tarde la mano masculina que salía despedida de las profundidades como un torpedo y se aferraba a su brazo derecho en busca de un soporte firme.

La cabellera negra de Mustang seguida por su cara surgió del agua unos segundos más tarde y el pobre muchacho tomó varias desesperadas bocanadas.

Ed le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

-Haces pie, estúpido –gruñó una vez que su acompañante hubo logrado incorporarse. Roy era de las pocas personas que conocía capaces de ahogarse cuando el agua ni siquiera le llegaba a la cintura. Tampoco había tantas olas…

Todavía no soltaba su brazo y el rubio lo liberó de un tirón, incómodo y expectante. Expectante porque los ojos de Roy se habían clavado en su extremidad y la observaban atentamente. Esperó una respuesta. Un reproche. Tal vez una pregunta incómoda que no querría responder.

Todo menos que Roy estirase el brazo para agarrar durante unos instantes su hombro derecho.

-Quítate eso, Ed, no voy a reírme de ti.

Perfecto. Uno más con su estúpida compasión y sus miradas lastimeras.

Podían meterse sus 'Te entiendo, Ed, sé por lo que has tenido que pasar' por el trasero.

Pero Roy no abrió más la boca ni le dirigió ninguna de esas miradas. Solo palmeó su automail, o lo que él supuso que lo sería, y se sumió en un falso ataque de tos sin dejar de mirarle de reojo para tratar de aliviar un poco la tensión.

En aquella ocasión Ed obedeció.

No supo bien por qué se quitó la sudadera de un tirón y la lanzó de vuelta a la arena para acto seguido saltar encima de Mustang y hacerle una ahogadilla.

Tal vez porque en el fondo eso era lo que esperaba. Un trato normal. La indiferencia sana de alguien importante. La preocupación reflejada en unos ojos que tienen muchas preguntas, pero unos labios comprensivos que se abstienen de formularlas. Sí, supuso que eso era lo que estaba esperando.

O era que hacía demasiada calor, ¡hostia!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un par de horas después ambos se sorprendieron sentados a la orilla del mar siendo sinceros con otro que no fuera ellos mismos bajo el ardiente sol de verano.

Ed le habló del accidente en el que perdió su brazo a pesar de no haber sido preguntado.

Roy demostró ser tan buen escuchador como siempre.

Incluso le fue concedido el lujo de tocar el automail una vez acabada la charla.

Edward no pudo evitar mirar con ojos enternecidos el brillo infantil que se encendió en la mirada de su compañero cuando extendió su brazo de metal delante de su carita, cumpliendo un deseo que aunque no era pronunciado resultaba casi palpable.

Las yemas de los dedos del moreno se deslizaron por la prótesis con infinito cuidado, como si temieran quebrarlo de hacer más fuerza. Ed estuvo a punto de decirle que podía ser más brusco, pero disfrutaba demasiado de aquel delicado contacto que nunca antes le habían dado.

Su hermano era demasiado arisco y todos sus amantes se habían abstenido cuidadosamente de poner un dedo encima de aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Su automail, repudiado por muchos, estaba siendo acariciado por primera vez por un chiquillo cinco años más pequeño que él con el nombre de unas zapatillas. ¿Acaso podía ser más ridícula la situación?

Y desde ese momento no pudo volver a mirarlo con los mismos ojos.

Su mirada fue demasiado abajo cuando Mustang echó a correr para zambullirse de nuevo en el agua y no trató de corregirla.

_Pequeños placeres de la vida_, sonrió para sí antes de ponerse en pie y seguir sus pasos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando cayó la noche ninguno dijo nada sobre volver al hotelito desvencijado de Ed.

Llamadlo telepatía, comunicación extrasensorial, sexto sentido o cualquiera de esas chorradas, porque el nombre no cambia el resultado. Ni Ed le pidió que le acompañara ni Roy se lo recordó.

Ambos pasaron uno de los mejores días de sus vidas.

Si les hubiese dado por mirar atrás se habrían dado cuenta de que en mucho tiempo no habían sido tan abiertos con otra persona, tan sinceros, tan… ellos mismos. Pero no tenían tiempo, ganas ni espacio para los recuerdos aquella tarde.

Carpe diem, amigos.

Ed no pensaba regresar a aquel frío hotel por nada del mundo. Siguió pensando que había tomado una buena decisión incluso cuando Roy le mostró una triste lona anclada al suelo por cuatro piquetas que amenazaban con salir volando en cualquier momento.

-Tú no fuiste un Boy Scout de pequeño, ¿verdad?

Roy se sonrojó y clavó su mirada en el suelo.

-No… no me gustan los insectos –susurró.

-¿Qué? Disculpa, no te he oído –por supuesto que lo había oído a la perfección, pero no siempre tenía la ocasión de ver a Roy sonrojado. Era un espectáculo precioso.

-No me gustan los insectos… -de pronto se sentía tan pequeño frente al rubio, tan chiquitito y expuesto mostrándole la penosa tienda de campaña que había pasado horas levantando. Solo le quedaba aguardar las burlas del que sin darse cuenta se había convertido en su amigo.

Ed estaba muy, muy entretenido. Y encantado, por qué negarlo.

Pocas veces veía a Roy sentirse intimidado. Solía ser bastante habilidoso en la mayoría de cosas. Pero la idea de mofarse de él ni siquiera había pasado por su cabeza.

-¿Cómo?

Roy despegó los ojos del suelo y alzó la barbilla de golpe, el granate de sus mejillas extendido hasta sus orejas.

-¡Sé que me has oído, joder!

Se dio la vuelta y entró en la lona a paso acelerado como un niño en mitad de una rabieta.

Ed le siguió entre carcajadas sonoras.

Podría pasarse la vida en aquella isla remota si estaba a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No volvieron a abrir la boca en toda la noche.

Trataron de dormir lo más separados posible dentro del reducido espacio, pero la fresca brisa marina los acabó juntando hasta que, espalda contra espalda, encontraron algo de consuelo a las bajas temperaturas.

Roy estaba hecho un ovillo abrazándose las rodillas y deleitándose del contacto de la espalda de su compañero. Tenía una piel cálida. Acogedora. Era como tener una estufa humana. No tardó mucho en cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastrar por el sueño, arrullado en el suave calor que lo envolvía.

Edward sí tenía un desvelo interesante.

No estaba del todo cómodo con la espalda de aquel chiquillo dando contra la suya. Le hacía pensar cosas no demasiado éticas. Se forzó a contar ovejitas con los párpados firmemente apretados.

Una, dos, tres… qué buenos músculos… cuatro, cinco, seis… lo que daría por… ¡Mierda!

Varias veces pensó en apartarse pero no era capaz.

Preferiría soportar su propia lujuria a separarse de la causa de ella.

Aquella escena le recordaba demasiado a los mangas que leía su hermano de adolescente.

¿BL, se llamaban?

No estaba seguro, pero sí sabía que ciertas escenas que había visto por casualidad se le habían quedado grabadas en la mente para el resto de su vida.

Aunque en esos momentos una parte de sí agradecía ese… curioso conocimiento.

A su lado la respiración de Roy se había tornado tranquila y profunda, el ritmo de aquel que está profundamente dormido, y Ed se centró en contar cuántas veces por minuto inspiraba. De alguna forma era más eficaz y atractivo que contar ovejas.

En esas estaba cuando unas voces se escucharon fuera de la tienda.

-¿Tío, estás seguro de que es esa? –la voz sonaba insegura.

-Claro, tío, ¿no recuerdas cuando se la robamos a la Jessy? –le respondió el otro, nervioso pero seguro de lo que decía.

-Es verdad, joder.

-Anda, vamos ya a darles una paliza a estos ladrones.

-_Quillo*_, que nosotros también somos ladrones, ¿eh?

-Cállate, hostia ya.

Y con esto se acabó la conversación.

La luz de la luna proyectó un par de sombras que se acercaban cada vez más a la tienda hasta que estuvieron casi encima.

Ed miraba de reojo las manazas que se extendían hacia la entrada mientras agitaba a su compañero con brusquedad.

Roy despertó despacio, atolondrado y con una mirada perdida que en cualquier otra situación Edward habría encontrado divertida.

Por suerte no hubo necesidad de palabras para que comprendiera la situación una vez hubo vuelto en sí y en cuanto un rostro demacrado, pálido y descuidado se asomó dentro de la lona, Ed le asestó una patada que lo mandó volando a la arena y echaron a correr.

Un hombre con un brazo de metal y un chico con unos torpes andares perseguidos por un par de drogadictos que aullaban palabras que no se detuvieron a descifrar.

Bonita imagen para las parejas que a esas altas horas de la madrugada paseaban de la mano, sí, señor.

Tomaron la decisión de meterse en el bosque para perderlos y al final los que acabaron perdidos fueron ellos. Divertida contradicción que no les pareció tan graciosa después de un rato buscando la salida. Los drogatas fueron más listos y se detuvieron a unos pasos de los árboles para después regresar en busca de la tienda que habían dejado olvidada entre risotadas.

Ellos, menos inteligentes, corrían a través del espeso follaje iluminados por la clara luz de una distante luna menguante. Apenas se distinguían las siluetas.

Unos pasos por delante, Ed avanzaba a base de largas zancadas que, a pesar de sus cortas piernas, le permitían llevar una gran velocidad e iba despejando el camino de ramas a su compañero.

Pero claro, no podía desbrozar el suelo y ahí fue donde surgió el problema.

Roy jadeaba unos pasos tras él, avanzaba a duras penas dando pasos al azar sin ver más allá de su nariz y sucedió lo que tenía que suceder: pisó una raíz demasiado crecida y su tobillo se dobló en un extraño ángulo.

Cayó redondo al suelo, una expresión de terror en sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras sus manos trataban de agarrarse al vacío.

Ed se detuvo al escuchar un golpe seco a su espalda y un leve gemido para encontrarse a un Mustang derribado y boquiabierto que miraba su tobillo sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Edward se acercó y le tendió una mano.

-Mira que eres torpe, ¿eh? –le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora que el atónito Roy no atinó a responder-. Deberías haber sido Boy Scout de niño, te lo digo yo.

Lo puso en pie. Su compañero cojeaba aunque quería disimularlo.

Apoyaba un pie que no respondía a sus comandos en el suelo y se apresuraba a adelantar el otro antes de caer de nuevo.

Ed no era médico ni entendía mucho de lesiones, pero sabía que si lo que fuera que se acababa de hacer aún no le empezaba a doler era porque todavía estaba caliente de la carrera. En cuanto el músculo empezara a enfriarse las oleadas de dolor se despertarían.

Y bajo ningún concepto quería verlo sufrir. Tenían que salir pronto de aquel condenado bosque.

Se acuclilló frente a él.

-Venga, a cuestas, preciosa.

Roy lo miró con cara de atolondrado.

Ed se preguntó qué había podido ver en él. Pero fue recordar el brillo alegre reflejado en sus ojos para rememorarlo.

-Arriba, joder, que me duelen las piernas –le apremió ante su mirada dubitativa.

Por fin obedeció y se pusieron en marcha, Roy encaramado como un koala a la espalda de su compañero.

Ed contuvo un bufido a los diez minutos de recorrer el grotesco bosque. Mustang pesaba tanto como recordaba y ya le empezaba a costar mantener una respiración constante.

Aunque puede que el hecho de que los cabellos de su compañero, ásperos y algo mojados de la humedad marina, rozasen su cuello desnudo a cada nuevo paso contribuyese a que le faltase el aire.

El aliento cálido que se escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos iba a chocar contra su piel.

Estaba seguro de que los vellos de su cuerpo no eran lo único que estaba más levantado de lo normal.

Siguió avanzando a pesar de su creciente incomodidad. De sus ganas cada vez mayores de besar aquellos labios que tocaban su cuello.

Sacudió la cabeza para remover los pensamientos que empezaban a nublar su sentido común.

Pero todo se fue por la borda cuando Roy apretó sus manos aún más alrededor de su cuello y acercó su boca a su oído:

-Ed… -susurró de una forma queda, delicada.

Una chispa subió por su columna vertebral, se paró en seco y lo obligó a bajarse de su cansada espalda, muy para la sorpresa de Roy.

Después hizo lo que tanto había querido hacer.

Valiéndose de su automail aplastó el cuerpo de su amigo contra el tronco de uno de los árboles y se inclinó sobre él.

Roy hundió tanto su espalda que casi parecía querer fundirse con la corteza mientras observaba a Ed con ojos intimidados.

El rubio era más bajo que él pero se valía de su fiero aspecto para hacerle encoger.

La mano de metal lo mantenía firmemente colocado. No podía oponer ninguna resistencia a una rígida prótesis que deseaba justo lo contrario que él. Aunque en el fondo solo quería una buena excusa para dejarse llevar.

Ed dejó unos centímetros de separación entre ambos.

-¿Qué? –su voz ronca, temblorosa de todas las emociones que contenía a la vez.

A Roy se le perdieron las palabras mucho antes de haberlas pensado siquiera.

La garganta seca, las rodillas temblorosas, el tobillo malherido olvidado en ese instante.

No sabía qué contestar así que no dijo nada. Tampoco es que su cuerpo pareciera por la labor.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Pero si su espada era Edward y la pared un árbol contra el que lo estaba presionando el hombre más apuesto que había conocido en su vida, jamás tendría ningún problema.

Ed esbozó una sonrisa y saltó la brecha que los separaba sin dudarlo ni un segundo más.

Fue un beso suave, extraño. Ninguno había besado antes a otro hombre, ni se habían sentido tan bien besando a cualquier otra mujer.

Roy pasó los brazos por el cuello del Ed y éste se inclinó aún más.

Los corazones latían desbocados, las mariposas revoloteaban en los estómagos y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Ed jamás olvidaría como los dedos de Mustang se hundían en su cabello y se enredaban entre sus largos mechones. La imagen de sus ojos cerrados y de sus largas pestañas negras agitándose cada vez que luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos y sostenerle la mirada. Era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

Trataba de no presionarlo demasiado contra el árbol con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía evitar dejarse llevar.

Tras lo que parecieron minutos, las manos de Roy se apartaron de su pelo y se agarraron a los brazos de Ed con demasiada desesperación para ser involuntaria.

Rompieron el contacto con un húmedo sonido que llenó el silencio durante unos segundos.

-D-Duele, joder –jadeó Roy cuando hubo recuperado el aliento.

Entonces el rubio recordó el condenado tobillo y se maldijo por ser tan descuidado.

Fue a apartarse pero las manos de Roy lo mantenían bien sujeto.

El moreno echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso de puntillas con un solo pie buscando retomar el contacto y entonces Ed comprendió.

-No… no te vayas –susurró entre beso y beso.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio, sus manos viajaron espalda abajo hasta dar con las piernas de su compañero y las levantó.

Roy se aferró a la cintura de Ed lo mejor que pudo valiéndose de su apoyo en el árbol. El tobillo comenzaba a enfriarse pero todavía podía soportarlo mientras no lo pusiera en el suelo. Problema solucionado.

El siguiente beso fue bastante más violento. Casi desesperado, como si no hubiera suficiente tiempo en el mundo para estar juntos.

Fue largo, apasionado pero ante todo cariñoso. El mejor beso de la vida de ambos.

El beso que secretamente habían estado esperando.

Y lo disfrutaron al máximo.

Hasta que no quedaba ni un gramo de aire en sus pulmones. Hasta que las cabezas suplicaban respirar a pesar de la oposición de los corazones.

Así que se separaron solo para mirarse a los ojos justo después.

Allí encontraron reflejado al otro con total claridad y plenitud de sentimientos distintos.

Ed ya volvía a por un nuevo beso cuando un gemido ahogado se escapó de su compañero.

-Mierda, esto está empezando a doler de verdad.

No hubo sitio para más encuentros de labios en la mente de Ed cuando se echó a Mustang a la espalda una vez más y salió disparado en pos de una salida que no conocía.

La buenaventura les sonrió al fin.

Para el amanecer del último día en la isla, Roy ya tenía una escayola entorno a su tobillo y la firme orden de no bañarse que le había dado el médico en su cabeza.

Pero tampoco importaba demasiado.

Mustang y Ed compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

Había mejores cosas que hacer hasta que el avión los llevara de vuelta a las ocho de la tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viaje de regreso fue incluso más divertido que el de ida.

Charlaron, bromearon y se dieron castos besos en los labios hasta que Roy preguntó cómo iban a volver del aeropuerto si su coche se lo había llevado su hermano.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas?

Ed por poco soltó una carcajada burlona al escuchar el comentario.

-Como se nota que no lo conoces.

-¿Llevas dinero para un taxi?

-… No.

-Perfecto. Ya lo estás llamando –cruzó los brazos y se hundió en silencio en su asiento.

Edward sacó el móvil casi sin batería del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó el número maldito.

Antes de llamarlo dirigió su mejor mirada suplicante a Roy, pero éste estaba mirando por la ventana.

El sonido de los primeros toques llegó a su oído y Ed se aplastó en su asiento suspirando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Caramelldansen _resonaba en todo el pequeño apartamento y una desafinada voz masculina se inventaba la letra sueca con increíble maestría.

Tirado en la cama el cuerpo de Alphonse parecía más un cadáver que una persona viva.

Sujetaba entre sus manos un manga donde un menudo hombre de cabello castaño abrazaba a otro más alto y robusto de pelo pajizo y gafas rectangulares vestido de negro**. Sobre su coqueta los altavoces parecían a punto de partirse de la intensidad de la música, pero no le daba mucha importancia.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaban progresivamente a medida que el contenido de lo que fuera que estaba leyendo iba tornándose más picante.

-¡Chiga, eres demasiado sexy! –exclamó de pronto, hundiendo la cabeza entre las sábanas mientras luchaba por bajar su temperatura corporal unos grados.

Descansando en la mesita, su móvil vibraba sin cesar pero el tono de llamada era silenciado por la canción que atronaba el apartamento.

Alphonse echó un vistazo al reloj y retomó la lectura cuando se hubo calmado un poco.

Todavía tenía algo de tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hay que joderse –gruñó Edward ante la desaparición de su hermano.

El avión ya había aterrizado y ahora ambos estaban esperando como tontos en la entrada del aeropuerto. No esperaban a nadie, pero tampoco tenían otro sitio al que ir. Con la escayola Roy no podía ir muy lejos.

-Este seguro que está leyendo porno gay, como si lo estuviera viendo.

Roy se disponía a apaciguarlo cuando el sonido de un claxon ahogó sus palabras.

Un muchacho un palmo más alto que Ed, con el cabello rubio algo más oscuro y unos ojos dorados enormes bajó de un Opel Astra algo acelerado y corrió hacia ellos.

Aquellos rasgos solo podían ser de Alphonse Elric, el hermano de Edward.

-¡Hermanito! –gritó y se lanzó a abrazarlo, pero en sus labios había una gran sonrisa burlona.

-Tú y yo ya hablaremos, cabrón –obtuvo como respuesta.

Al soltó una risita nerviosa y se rascó la nuca. Ya sabía que le esperaba una buena, pero había merecido la pena por el solo imaginarse a su hermano pasando frío en aquella basura de hotel.

Además, había ido a por él, como un buen hermano que _no_ era.

Se percató de Mustang cuando se hubo separado del abrazo.

Supo lo que sucedía mucho antes de que su hermano se lo dijese.

Lo notaba en el ambiente.

Había leído demasiado BL para no saberlo. Sexto sentido, por así decirlo.

-Roy, éste es Alphonse Elric, el capullo de mi hermano –anunció con voz firme y clara y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Mustang, que se enderezó, algo intimidado.

El silencio que se extendió durante unos momentos fue para Al la guinda del pastel.

Todas las piezas encajaban. Después le pediría a su hermano que hiciera con ese tal Roy un par de cosillas que había leído en sus mangas. El corazón le palpitó más rápido solo de pensarlo.

Por su parte, Ed había decidido no mentir. Otra cosa tal vez no, pero su hermano era lo bastante listo para pillar las cosas al vuelo sin necesidad de que se las aclarasen.

Notaba en su mirada que ya lo sabía.

Estudió el rostro nervioso de Roy. A pesar de estar tenso seguía siendo igual de atractivo que siempre.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Al, éste es Roy Mustang, el amor de mi vida.

**Fin.**

*_Quillo_ es una forma de llamar la atención que tenemos en Málaga y que se emplea con los amigos y eso como una especie de 'oye'.

**Nuestro querido Alphonse estaba leyendo "Hey Class President!", uno de mis yaois preferidos xD

Bueeeno, no sé si alguien habrá sobrevivido hasta el final, pero a los que lo hayan logrado los felicito xD

Los puntos que debía cumplir eran: nada de dramas (xD), que Ed se vista de mujer, que se pierdan en un bosque y que Roy sea más joven que Ed.

Escribir sobre esta pareja me ha encantado, de verdad lo digo. Son demasiado divertidos xD Escribiré más sobre ellos e.é

Este es el fic del reto que tengo con Shimmy Tsu, espero que te haya gustado, querida, me dejé muchas horas escribiéndolo xD

Dicho esto me despido, hasta mi siguiente escrito. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado :D

Atte, Magua.


End file.
